What Might Have Been
by Domisaurus
Summary: "Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."


**Title: **What Might Have Been

**Disclaimer**: Durarara! (c) Ryohgo Narita

**Rating:** R

**Warning**: Mpreg, implicit sexual content, super crack

* * *

Shizuo mengusap peluhnya di dahi sebelum kemudian menyibakkan poninya ke belakang. Kalau saja meninju matahari adalah sesuatu yang mungkin, dia pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi alih-alih meninju matahari, di sinilah dia, menapaki bumi sambil disengat oleh udara panas yang bisa membuat kepalanya konslet kapan saja. "Satu orang lagi, Shizuo. Setelah ini kita istirahat dan selesai pekerjaan hari ini," Tom melirik rekannya seraya menyeka keringat dengan saputangannya. Shizuo cuma menggumam pelan. Rasanya untuk sekedar merespon dengan kalimat saja, mulutnya tidak sanggup. Keduanya terus berjalan di antara keramaian, sebelum langkah Shizuo terhenti oleh getaran ponsel di saku celananya, yang layarnya berkedap-kedip menunjukkan sebuah nama yang ada dalam daftar kontak, tapi nyaris tak pernah masuk dial.

"Oke, dokter sinting, apa maumu? Sumbuku sedang pendek, jangan kebanyakan basa-basi," ujar pemuda itu. Suara Shinra di seberang sana hanya terkekeh, sebelum kemudian menjadi serius.

"_Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."_

Alis Shizuo berkerut, "Soal?"

"_Soal Izaya."_

Salah satu tepian ponsel yang digenggam Shizuo remuk.

"Kenapa dengan si bangsat itu?"

Tom masih mengipasi dirinya sembari memerhatikan Shizuo yang ekspresinya langsung berubah. Entah apa yang dibicarakan. Tapi sekian detik kemudian ponsel Shizuo nyaris terbelah dua, dan sambungan terpaksa putus. Shizuo akhirnya menghampirinya.

"Maaf Tom-san, padahal angsuran handphone ini belum lunas, tapi nanti aku akan coba perbaiki dengan lakban," Shizuo memasukkan ponsel rusak itu ke sakunya.

"Aaah, terserah kau lah, kalau yang itu. Tapi kenapa tadi? Keluargamu ada yang terkena masalah?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku yang kena masalah."

Tom tak berniat menanyakan lebih lanjut, dan memilih mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya menagih hutang ke orang terakhir hari ini.

* * *

Shizuo mengetuk pintu apartemen Shinra dengan tak sabar, dan ketika ia nyaris memutuskan untuk mendobrak, pintunya sudah mengayun ke arah dalam, memperlihatkan sosok Celty yang menyambutnya. Wanita itu mengetikkan sesuatu di PDA nya.

"_Selamat, ya! Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, lho!"_

"Oi, oi, Celty, perkataan Shinra belum tentu benar, kan. Lagipula kalau Izaya, tidak mungkin dia bisa-" langkahnya terhenti begitu ia membaui bau yang sangat familiar dan menemukan sosok pemilik bau tu di hadapannya.

"Iizayaaaaaa!"

Celty buru-buru menahan Shizuo, sementara Shinra yang juga berada di ruangan itu segera mencoba menenangkan suasana. Izaya, yang biasanya bisa tersenyum penuh percaya diri kali ini hanya duduk bersandar di sofa. Memutar bola matanya, melipat tangan dengan kesal. Ia sudah ada di sini sejak siang, Shinra menahannya di sini demi membicarakan masalahnya dengan Shizuo. "Oke, tenang. Ah, Celty, bisa tolong ambilkan cake di kulkas? Shizuo, kau mau cake, kan? Tehnya juga sekalian."

"Aku kopi saja, deh," ujar Izaya.

"Apa maksudmu, Izaya? Kau tidak sebaiknya minum kopi dulu," potong Shinra. Izaya menghela napas.

"Teh, kalau begitu," kata Izaya akhirnya.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Shinra.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" sahut Shizuo dan Izaya bersamaan.

"Pura-pura bodoh, deh, Izaya hamil dan kau ayahnya, Shizuo. Jadi, yang kutanyakan adalah, apakah kalian akan membiarkan janin itu berkembang atau tidak-"

Shizuo menggebrak meja dengan kuat hingga kalau saja di pikirannya tidak terlintas bahwa gajian masih lama, ia pasti sudah membelah meja itu jadi dua. "Yang benar saja, Shinra! Walaupun aku bodoh, tapi aku tahu pasti Izaya tidak-akan-hamil! Dia itu laki-laki! Aku tahu persis onderdilnya seperti apa!"

"Nggak sopan, lantas siapa yang terus-terusan meniduri _onderdil_ ini sampai dia hamil, hah? Kalau saja Shizu-chan mau mendengarkan aku dan mengontrol diri, ini nggak akan terjadi!" balas Izaya. Shizuo terhenyak.

"Tapi...kau itu lelaki Izaya..."

"Dan kau punya DNA abnormal Shi-zu-chan. Sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak keluar di-"

"Oke, oke, cukup!" Shinra segera menutup telinganya. "Aku tidak mau mendengar detil tentang hubungan kalian, jadi tolong jawab pertanyaanku saja. Ya? Kalau aku sih, merasa ini kesempatan untuk meneliti lebih jauh. Anak itu nantinya akan mewarisi karakteristik salah satu dari kalian, atau malah dari kedua orangtuanya. Luar biasa, bukan?

Shizuo dan Izaya melirik satu sama lain.

"...Aku tidak...tahu.." ujar Shizuo akhirnya. Shinra ganti melirik Izaya.

"Shinra...aku ingin ditinggal berdua saja dengan Shizu-chan."

Dokter itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya beranjak untuk membantu Celty di dapur.

* * *

"Kau ini beneran hamil, Izaya?" tanya Shizuo. Izaya mendengus.

"Mauku sih, tidak. Tapi Shinra sudah bilang begitu."

"Terus?"

"Shizu-chan, aku mau anak ini. Jawab aku sekarang, bagaimana denganmu?"

Shizuo menelan ludah, mengulurkan tangannya ke perut Izaya sebelum kemudian mengusap permukaannya yang masih rata, "Aku..."

"Kamu apa?" Izaya menggenggam tangan lelaki itu, mendekatkan wajahnya agar bibir mereka bersinggungan. Shizuo mendorong pelan tubuh ramping Izaya ke sofa. Mengusap wajahnya sebelum kemudian menunduk untuk mencium bibir Izaya.

"Ya..."

"Ooh, syukurlah, respon keduanya positif!" celetuk Shinra, yang menyebabkan gigi Izaya terantuk dengan bibir Shizuo. "Selamat untuk kalian! Tapi Shizuo, tahan dirimu sedikit ya, janinnya masih rawan sampai beberapa minggu ke depan, dan lagi, ini sarang cintaku dengan Celty! Jadi kalian lanjutkan di tempat kalian saja, ya!"

Shizuo terkadang ingin meninju Shinra.

* * *

"Nggak usah gandeng-gandeng aku!" Izaya menepis tangan Shizuo yang mencoba menuntunnya. Usia kandungannya itu masih muda dan Shizuo memperlakukannya seperti orang tak berdaya. "Aku ini seorang informan! Sudah biasa bergerak cepat, lompat sana-sini! Parkour!" tambahnya.

Shizuo memutar bola matanya, "Oke, tuan jagoan parkour yang baru saja kesandung tujuh kali berturut-turut. Coba jatuh sekali lagi, barangkali kamu bisa dapet piring."

"Shizu-chan! Kamu emang nggak punya perasaan! Partner kamu lagi kayak gini malah dibecandain! Aku jadi hamil ini salah siapa coba?"

"Salahku. Bener. Makanya aku menyarankan kita berhenti berkelahi dulu, Izaya. Kau dengar Shinra tadi, kan? Kau harus rileks. Dan apa kau tidak lapar? Kau mau makan apa?"

"Terserah," kata Izaya cemberut.

"Oke, di mana itu restoran terserah? Eh, bibi, bisa tolong tunjukkan restoran dekat sini yang bernama terserah?" Shizuo dengan asal bertanya pada orang lewat.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan, nak? Itu pria di sebelahmu baru saja menusukmu dengan pisau, lho," komentar si bibi itu.

* * *

Setelah beberapa perundingan, akhirnya diputuskan Izaya akan tinggal di tempat Shizuo untuk sementara waktu, "Kalau tempatnya sempit, lebih gampang mencarimu," jawab Izaya saat ditanya. Meskipun sebenarnya pindahan itu bukan hal yang baru sama sekali. Sudah lama Izaya punya kunci duplikat apartemen Shizuo. Dan meski Shizuo kerap tidak mengindahkan bahwa pintu harus dibuka tidak dengan didobrak atau dihancurkan, dia selalu punya akses untuk masuk ke apartemen Izaya. Namie selalu menggerutu setiap kali ia harus menelepon tukang untuk memperbaiki bagian yang rusak. "Coba pacarmu diajari membuka pintu yang benar," ujarnya suatu kali. Tapi Izaya malah ngotot bahwa ia tak pacaran dengan Shizuo. Salah fokus, menurut Namie.

Meski demikian, ternyata insiden ini membawa perubahan positif bagi Shizuo. Ia bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bersabar penuh dengan Izaya. Ia rela bekerja lembur supaya bisa menyiapkan kelahiran anaknya, memasak setiap hari, bahkan mengantar Izaya kalau dia sedang perlu diperiksa. Begitu pun Izaya, yang semakin hari semakin terbatas untuk bergerak leluasa karena perutnya semakin besar dan berat. Tak seorang pun dari mereka menyangka akan menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Tak seorang pun dari mereka ingat bagaimana awal dari hubungan mereka yang saling benci sejak masa sekolah. "Ya, syukurlah setidaknya pacarmu mau bertanggung jawab," komentar Namie pada Izaya suatu kali.

"Dia. Bukan. Pacarku. Namie-san."

Namie hanya mengangkat bahu.

* * *

"Tahu nggak Shizu-chan, ini sudah bulan ke delapan dan kita belum memikirkan nama sama sekali, lho," gumam Izaya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi Shizuo saat mereka nonton TV. Shizuo hanya mengelus rambut Izaya.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau Tama? Pochi?" sarannya, asal.

"Jelek," respon Izaya tak sampai nol koma satu detik kemudian. "Kamu dengan kekuatan monstermu...lalu ditambah aku..."

"Ya, jadinya semacam raja setan ya," gumam Shizuo.

"Hmm apa ya, yang bagus? Shizuo...Izaya..." Izaya mengusap dagunya.

"Keputusannya nanti kalau sudah kepepet saja. Biasanya ide bagus muncul kalau sudah begitu," tandas Shizuo akhirnya.

* * *

Namun, ide bagus tak kunjung datang, bahkan saat hari persalinan tiba. Shizuo berlari terbirit-birit begitu ia selesai dengan satu pekerjaannya dan meminta cuti setengah hari pada Tom. Meski begitu, ternyata program sabar yang dijalani Shizuo selama Izaya hamil cukup berhasil. Alih-alih mendobrak, Shizuo mampu cukup bersabar untuk memencet bel dan menunggu sampai pintu dibuka.

"Di mana si bangsat itu? Di mana diaaa? Bagaimana anakku?" Shizuo berteriak seraya membuka setiap pintu di apartemen Izaya itu. Dapur, kamar mandi, gudang, ruang tamu, tapi ternyata Izaya melahirkan di ruangan khusus yang telah disiapkan untuk proses persalinan. Di ruangan itu, Shizuo melihat Shinra dan Celty menggendong bayi-bayi yang berwajah mirip dengannya. Berambut coklat. Eh, tunggu. Bayi-bayi? Jamak? Dan ketika melihat Izaya di atas bangsal, Shizuo baru menyadari kalo partnernya itu sedang menimang tiga bayi yang lain. Kesimpulannya, Izaya melahirkan lima bayi.

"Shizu-chan? Lihat deh, ternyata kita punya kembar lima loooh!" ujar Izaya nyaring, tidak memperhatikan lutut Shizuo yang lemas melihat kenyataan di hadapannya. "Lihat, itu papa," Izaya menyodorkan salah satu bayi ke wajah Shizuo.

"Ke-kenapa tak ada yang mirip denganmu? Kenapa semua berwajah sepertiku?!" Shizuo nyaris histeris.

"Hmm, kenapa, ya? Mungkin supaya Shizu-chan tidak bisa lari dari tanggung jawab," respon Izaya dengan mimik serius. Sementara Celty dan Shinra yang tak jauh di dekat mereka mulai mendiskusikan mengenai produksi anak dan entah apa lagi. Sudah terbayang di kepala Shizuo bahwa orangtuanya saja kerepotan dengan anak sepertinya dulu, sekarang ditambah dengan karakteristik Izaya yang akan ikut pada mereka. Barangkali mereka sudah bisa membakar Ikebukuro atau meratakan kota itu dengan tanah begitu balita.

"Iza-nii! Mana anakmu? Kami mau lihat!" Mairu dan Kururi datang dan langsung menerobos masuk. Shizuo tak tahu lagi kelanjutannya. Ia keburu tak sadar, pandangannya gelap, sayup-sayup ia merasa seseorang menepuk pipinya dan memanggil namanya. Suaranya seperti...suara si kutu bangsat.

"Shizu-chan! Bangun dooong~!"

* * *

Shizuo membuka mata dan refleks mengerjap begitu melihat wajah Izaya di hadapannya, dengan langit-langit apartemennya sendiri di belakang si rambut hitam itu. Entah sudah berapa lama Izaya menaikinya. Ia kemudian duduk, melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang berubah. Izaya di hadapannya pun, perutnya tetap rata seperti biasanya.

"Hampir saja aku menyirammu dengan air, Shizu-chan. Tidurmu pulas sekali dan aku sudah sampai sini dari jam sembi-" kalimat Izaya terpotong oleh gerakan tangan Shizuo yang meraba perutnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa ya..." gumam si pirang itu sebelum kemudian menghela napas lega. Izaya yang kelihatannya tak ingin ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Shizuo yang memang sudah dari sananya aneh, hanya mencuri ciuman seraya mendorong tubuh Shizuo pelan. Ciuman itu berawal dari lembut sebelum kemudian menjadi seolah tergesa ketika Izaya mulai melibatkan lidahnya dan lidah Shizuo. Tapi Izaya hanya suka menginisiasikan, sementara sisanya ia memilih didominasi Shizuo. Shizuo, seolah masih terbayang dengan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya, belum dapat sepenuhnya merespon aksi Izaya, ia membiarkan Izaya menarik kausnya, sebelum kemudian Izaya melepas jaket dan celananya sendiri di pangkuan Shizuo. Bibirnya menyusuri rahang Shizuo, berbisik ke telinganya.

"Kamu sudah membuatku menunggu...padahal kamu tahu apa yang kuinginkan kalau aku ke sini, kan?"

Shizuo menarik napas dalam-dalam, tangannya sigap meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Izaya sebelum pemuda itu membuatnya larut dalam permainannya. "Izaya, ayo kita ke Shinra."

Kalimat Shizuo membuat Izaya spontan melongo. "Untuk?"

"Pasangin kamu kontrasepsi, _birth control_ atau apalah."

Izaya semakin melongo, sementara Shizuo sudah mengenakan kembali kaosnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk ganti baju. "Shizu-chan, aku tahu kamu bodoh. Tapi udah berapa kali kamu liat aku telanjang? Kamu pasti tahu kan aku bukan laki-laki yang bisa hamil?"

"Masa bodoh. Aku tidak mau ambil risiko. Ayo!" ia menarik tangan Izaya.

"Shizu-chan? Hei! Kau ini beneran bodoh, deh!"

Tapi Shizuo tetap menyeret Izaya keluar. Meski tak masuk akal, Shizuo merasa jauh lebih aman untuk mencegah kemungkinan ia menghamili Izaya...apalagi punya anak kembar lima.

* * *

**A/N:**

-Jadi aku lagi kangen nulis Shizaya dan jadilah fanfic ini. Terinspirasi dari doujin Shizaya yang judulnya 'Orihara Izaya Conception'. Cuma bedanya aku bikin ni lebih crack aja.

-Pertama kali bikin mpreg. Karena dari awal niatnya cuma pengen bikin fic singkat, tapi kok dengan tema kehamilan jadinya mesti research juga yaaa akhirnya dibuat kayak gini. Plotnya lompat-lompat.

-Terima kasih untuk yaang udah baca. Silakan review apa aja :3


End file.
